guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordBiro
__TOC__ Leave Me A Message Gravewit's email Send me an e-mail to twells(at)fsckit(dot)net and I'll pass it along outside of the wiki. MartinLightbringer 23:53, 31 Jul 2005 (EST) MySQL See my notes in User_talk:Tanaric re: MySQL problems. MartinLightbringer 07:51, 25 Jul 2005 (EST) Changing Article Author A writers help Forum would be a bit useful, is there any way to add something like that? or a FAQ section? I have a question which I think is suitable for such a forum but there doesn't seem to be one. The question is, I posted articles before I realised that I could register but those articles are now authored by my IP address. Is there any way I can remove the IP and get it as my name. Thanks.-- BlastZ 10.11 2 Jun 2005 (BST) :Use GuildWiki_talk:How to Help if you have questions. Wikis don't exactly record authorship, just who made which edits. While we don't want to misappropriate content, having your name on an article isn't really what wikis are about. --Fyren 19:49, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, you can claim the articles from your user page if you like. Just say "I wrote these before I had an account". I don't think there's any way to change the author's of content. This is why we suggest registering first ;) 22:21, 2 Jul 2005 (EST) :I guess its more I don't like having my IP posted than anything else. I was also eager to post as it seems such a good idea that I didn't notice the register bit for a while. BlastZ 22.50 3 Jun 2005 (BST) Skill Article Colors I thought you were matching the color of the skill box to the color of the class. :Hey Issues :) this is under discussion. Some people want to use colors for professions, but some (including me) think this restricts our choice of colors for other types of boxes. I.e. if you look at a page and see a green box you know its a skill, or a pink box you know its a monster, or something like that :) I'm starting a discussion on Guildwiki Talk:Style & Formatting/Skills on this issue, keep an eye on it :) :P.S. Good work getting all those skills details written up! :D LordBiro/Talk 23:01, 29 May 2005 (EST) :Heh I like the idea of matching boxes to type of info rather than class association for the reasons mention in the chat. I did it this way just because the first skill I found that was written up was a necro skill and was green so I thought I was following convention. I'll change what I put in etc. --Issues 23:47, 29 May 2005 (EST) ::Hehe, thanks Issues :) Sorry about the confusion! It's not very well documented yet ;) - LordBiro/Talk 23:56, 29 May 2005 (EST) General Chat 1) Your user page rocks and I am COMPLETELY stealing it, except for the sissy pink. 2) ..aCquisition? Why.. uh.. I knew that. See, what I was doing, see, is having a little typo, right? In all those skills I did. So someone else could go along and correct them, and contribute, right? Ye olde wikipedia suggests such a strategy! Really!.. but, uh, thanks for the correction anyway. I mean, contribution! Nunix :Hehe, thanks man ;) Feel free to rip it off! RE: spellings, I think you could maybe make use of http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php?title=Special:Maintenance&subfunction=mispeelings, but I have no idea how it works :) LordBiro/Talk 03:41, 4 Jun 2005 (EST) ::Just testing my new sig 21:16, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) It's skale and not scale :) The page Skale already exists Fengol Man, Biro, you're always on this thing! I hope you're in Europe (or further!), as getting up at 6AM (or earlier) to edit the wiki is downright insane. :) Tanaric 20:46, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Hehe, I live in the UK, don't worry! I don't stay up too late ;) I just finished uni recently and haven't found a job yet, so I have a lot of spare time on my hands :) 20:59, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) I'm in Germany myself, though only during summers; I attend college in the States. I wiki when I have downtime at work. :) To abruptly change the subject: Is there any reason Category:Generic Items has "Items" capitalized? For the same reason as my last capitalization rant, I think it should probably be Category:Generic items, as I hate typing generic items. Tanaric 21:10, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) :Your call Tanaric, I just filled in the red link :) 21:11, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Another random question: what is TFC? —Tanaric 21:44, 22 Jun 2005 (EST) Wikipedia:Team_Fortress_Classic, one of my favourite games :D 22:40, 22 Jun 2005 (EST) Ah, I know what that is, just didn't think about it. It's not exactly a commonly-played game anymore. :) —Tanaric 22:14, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) Yeah :( it's a shame! But at least some of us still play it ;) 22:17, 23 Jun 2005 (EST) Biro, thanks for commenting on my map editor. It's nice to have some moral support; without it, I never get around to finishing projects. Eventually, I'll throw the code itself on there, and you can test/break it for me. ;) —Tanaric 21:53, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) Hehe, no problem Tanaric :) It really does look interesting! I was a fan of final fantasy tactics, and your game really appeals to me :) 03:09, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) The first playable version was a straight clone of FFT; it worked well enough to prove that I could make it work 100% (basically, the engine was done, and I just needed to populate the data files). I couldn't release that publically, though; copyright infringement and the like would've killed it. Lucid Stratagem is kinda like what FFT would be if it used Guild Wars's skill system—I think this will work better than FFT anyway, as many of the classes in FFT were fairly useless, or way overpowered. It'll be fun when I finish it. :) —Tanaric 03:09, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) Ah right :) well let me know when you have something I can play with, it seems really interesting, I don't know how you make time to develop it ;) 04:18, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I posted a new build; it's completely useless except for a working version of the map editor. If you play with it, use the screen shots on the map editor page to help figure out what textures can go where, or dig though the package tree and look at the images directly to see where they work: net.tanatopia.sp.ls1.images.textures —Tanaric 10:59, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I will burn the demon of Title Case from your heathen soul! Burn and be saved! —Tanaric 23:59, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) /changes name to Lord biro :Is this better Tanaric? :D 01:26, 16 Jul 2005 (EST) ::There is a better way for you to serve the Crusade... plus, you're the only sysop who still contributes as an editor. See Category:Candidates for deletion for more information. —Tanaric 16:58, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Consider it done :) 22:55, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Very nice. You'll probably want to add that to your daily routine, as the Crusade will not end until I kill all humans fix all article titles. —Tanaric 23:30, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::Yeah, hehe, I probably should actually! I'll try to remember to check it more often ;) And please don't kill me! 23:57, 19 Jul 2005 (EST) Class Icons hi, could you mail me the original files for the class icons please? I really like them. I currently work on a graphical Java tool for guildwars and would like to use and adapt them :) Address is sohr.matthiasNO@SPAMweb.de, removing the obvious excess letters. Thanks a bunch! Roland of Gilead 08:13, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) Xennon's Images Over on Gravewit's talk Xennon asked that his images that Ollj uploaded be nuked. Just leaving a note here in case you're around before Gravewit. --Fyren 06:58, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :It's my understanding that Xennon really has no legal standing to make such a request, since he (presumably illegally) used ArenaNet's copywrited materials to make the maps in the first place. I'm all for credit where credit is due—he could watermark the images or upload them himself, building a contributor log—but when personal pride gets in the way of stockpiling information here, I get a little touchy. —Tanaric 07:15, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I would remove them (if I could) because he asked, regardless of legal issues. --Fyren 07:34, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I have e-mailed Chris Cox of Xennon about whether he was asked for permission to use the maps, here's his reply together with my mail I was contacted and asked. I told them they could use the information but not the maps. They have obviously not honored this and so I will be contacting them. Thanks a lot for the heads up :-) Chris ----- Original Message ----- From: "Matthias Sohr" <> To: Sent: Thursday, July 28, 2005 4:55 PM Subject: Elite Skills Boss maps > Hi > > I have a question about the maps for the Boss locations. On the GuildWiki > (http://www.zerolives.org/guildwars/index.php/Main_Page), an editor has > recently added a lot of maps as part of Boss articles. I just wanted to > ask you if this editor (Ollj) or anybody else has contacted you, and asked > for and received the permission to publish these images, as you are surely > aware of how a Wiki works. > > regards > Matt > > :::Obviously, the maps themselves are not Xennon's copyright, and the info isn't all his sole work either, but his work clearly was to add the location info to them, so I think asking him for permission is in order. Since he didn't want the maps be part of the Wiki, we should remove them. Roland of Gilead 08:22, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :::Didn't mean to imply that I didn't think we should remove them; it would be bad karma not to. However, I hope that some interested editors take it upon themselves to recreate all the maps, as they're good for the wiki. —Tanaric 18:50, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Sorry about the slow reaply, wasn't about until just now. I actually hoped the maps would be replaced anyway, they are pretty poor in all honesty. Obviously an edit of MOOMANiBE's map (which although comprehensive is pretty shoddy looking) with some red crosses on that could easily have been done in MS paint. I will remove the maps as best I can, if I miss some please flag them with their pages with the delete template. 02:14, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::On a technical note: The images are Xennon's and not Arena Net's. The software you purchased has a feature where by if you press "Prnt Scrn" it produces an image of that game on your harddrive. That image is yours, not the software company's. And if you edit that image (which in itself is not special) with specific info that you worked hard to find out, then it sure is your image and no one has any business copying and spreading your work without your permission. Now, even if he used someone else's info and claims it is his, that does not give us the right to do the same. --Karlos 12:16, 30 Jul 2005 (EST)